L'histoire cachée des fondateurs
by RosalieEsmeeCullen
Summary: Fanfiction Harry Potter dont je ne peut malheureusement pas en dire plus
1. Prologue

**L'histoire Cachée des Fondateurs**

**Disclaimers: Tout les personnages sont (heureusement pour eux) à J.K Rowling. Je les aurai un jour je les aurai!**

**Résumé: Je peux pas trop en faire un étant donné que là des suite, c'est pas l'auteur qui poste cette fic mais une amie à elle (AyaUchiwa) donc je ne sais pas de quoi est fait l'avenir de cette fic...**

_**Note: Dans cette histoire les parents de Harry ne sont pas morts... il a donc des frères et sœurs! J'inventerai aussi d'autres nouveaux personnages au cours de l'histoire! Voilà ^^! **_

_**Bonne lecture!(Enfin j'espère ^^...)**_

Prologue

Harry Potter venait d'avoir 16 ans ainsi que sa sœur jumelle Rachel et ils avaient reçu leurs BUSE qu'ils avaient réussi haut la main. Mais Harry se rappelait toujours de ce qui c'était passé en juin dernier au ministère. Ce ministère qui ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort l'année précédente ; ce ministère qui les avait fait passé, Dumbledore et lui, pour des menteurs et des fous ; et qui maintenant souhaitait que Harry les aide en faisant de la publicité pour eux. Mais Harry se moquait bien de se qu'ils pouvait penser car il avait à ses côtés sa famille au complet :Rachel était la plus proche de lui ; Edward, son frère cadet qui allait attaquer sa 5ème année à Poudlard, était devenu plus mature et Amélia sa petite sœur qui était la dernière de la famille Potter, allait en 4ème année avait plus confiance en elle qu'avant. De plus, Harry aimait plus que tout Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de son année et sa meilleure amie, qui était devenue sa petite amie au cours des événements de la fin du trimestre dernier. Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, avait été un peu jaloux et mal à l'aise au début de leur relation mais il avait fini par accepter. Ils ne savaient pas encore les aventures inoubliables qu'ils allait vivre pendant cette année.

**Bon sur ce je vous laisse, si vous avez une question importante (ou non) mieux vaut pour le moment les posé à AyaUchiwa qui les fera passé aux deux auteurs de cette fanfiction.**

_**Dites-nous (hé oui on est 2!^^) ce que vous en avait pensé! Nous souhaitons plein de commentaires positifs...ou négatifs! Aller a+ pour le premier chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder !^^ **_

**Ce qui est en gras et en italique, ce sont de vrais notes des auteurs de cette fics pour le reste je l'ai ajouté (en accord avec les auteurs bien sur) car cela me semblait mieux. **


	2. Un voyage et une rentrée mouvementés

**L'histoire Cachée des Fondateurs**

**Disclaimers: Tout les personnages sont (heureusement pour eux) à J.K Rowling. Je les aurai un jour je les aurai!**

**Résumé: Je peux pas trop en faire un étant donné que là des suite, c'est pas l'auteur qui poste cette fic mais une amie à elle (AyaUchiwa) donc je ne sais pas de quoi est fait l'avenir de cette fic...**

_**Note: Dans cette histoire les parents de Harry ne sont pas morts... il a donc des frères et sœurs! J'inventerai aussi d'autres nouveaux personnages au cours de l'histoire! Voilà ^^!**_

_**Bonne lecture!(Enfin j'espère ^^...)**_

Chapitre 1 : Un voyage et une rentrée mouvementés

Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin et la rentrée scolaire était fixée, comme tous les ans, au 1er septembre ; Harry avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard pour retrouver Ron, Hermione étant venue passer deux semaine chez les Potter, qui avait refusé l'invitation de Harry car les Weasley étaient partis en Roumanie voir Charlie, à venir chez lui pendant quelques temps ; Harry avait peur de voir la réaction de ses camarades de Poudlard après ce qui c'était passé au ministère. Certains le considéraient comme un héros d'autres comme Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle ainsi que Pansy Parkison, et la plupart des élèves de Serpentard, ses pires ennemis ; penseraient sûrement qu'il veut seulement se faire remarquer. Sur ce point les parents de Harry, James et Lily Potter, n'étaient pas en accord avec ces Serpentard.  
-Harry ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai appris que Lucius Malefoy avait été envoyé à Azkaban, avait dit James quand Harry lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes  
-Quand a-t-il été envoyé ?demanda Lily  
-Il y a environ deux semaines, c'est Remus qui me l'a dit.  
-Mais Malefoy dira quand même que j'essaye de me faire remarquer, déclara Harry.  
-Harry, tu ne m'as pas compris. Lucius Malefoy s'est mettre en prison ce qui signifie que son fils fera moins le malin maintenant.  
-Mais…  
Pas de mais Harry. Il fera moins le malin, dit Lily. De plus, je crois que Lucius Malefoy préfère être à Azkaban que n'importe où ailleurs surtout après le fiasco du ministère en juin dernier, Voldemort ne lui pardonnera jamais.  
-Je te rappelle que quelques uns de ses mangemorts sont entrés par effraction au département des mystères pour voler une prophétie qui, comme tu le sais, s'est brisée. Et même quelqu'un comme Voldemort doit se plier au règlement, déclara James.  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Voldemort ne voulait pas révéler au public qu'il était revenu alors que tout le monde le croyait évanouit dans la nature après qu'il a essayé de nous tuer tous les cinq, il a donc préféré envoyer ses mangemorts sachant qu'ils risquaient de se faire arrêter par les aurors du ministère.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi maman, dit Harry.  
-Je le sais. Moi aussi j'étais au ministère et j'ai vu ce qui c'était passer et tu as aussi bien entendu ce qu'a dit Dumbledore quand ils nous sommes rentrés du ministère.  
-Au sujet de quoi, Rachel.  
-Au sujet de la prophétie, crétin, ellle ne pouvait concerné Neville, toi ou moi car nous sommes nés tous les trois le 31 juillet mais Voldemort t'a choisi car il pensait que tu étais le plus dangereux mais il aurait pu me choisir.  
-Mais il ne l'a pas fait, dis-moi pourquoi ?  
-D'après Dumbledore, il croyait qu'une fille serai moins dangereuse qu'un garçon.  
-Ca ne lui laissait que Neville ou moi puisque j'ai très bien entendu Dumbledore au retour du ministère. Et Voldemort est un sale macho.  
-Vous allez arrêter de vous engueuler mutuellement? Crièrent James et Lily, d'habitude, c'est plutôt toi, Harry, et Edward.  
-Oui, on est désolé de tout ce chahut.

Le 1er septembre, tous les Potter partirent pour la gare King's Cross, arrivés là-bas, ils se dépêchèrent de passer la barrière pour arriver devant le Poudlard Express. Harry et son père allèrent poser les bagages dans le wagon. Sur le retour, Harry croisa Ron et Ginny, qui était en même année qu'Edward. Harry interpella Ron :  
-Ron, je dois aller dans le wagon des préfets pour les instructions de début d'année, je te rejoindrai quand on aura fini.  
-Et Hermione ?  
-Hermione est avec moi puisqu'elle est préfète et avant que tu poses la question Rachel sera avec toi puisqu'elle n'est pas préfète.  
-On parle de moi? Salut Ron ça va? Demanda Rachel.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Rachel, je ne supporte pas que l'on parle de moi derrière mon dos, déclara Hermione, salut Ronald, ça va ? Tu as passer de bonnes vacances?  
-Salut Hermione, salut Rachel. Oui, Hermione, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances en Roumanie mais s'il te plait ne m'appelle plus par Ronald mais Ron.  
-On dirai Tonks, dit Harry pris d'un fou rire, mon nom est Tonks pas Nymphadora !  
-Très drôle Harry! Je suis mort de rire.  
-Mais Harry a raison Ron, dit Ginny en arrivant vers eux avec Edward et Luna.  
-Salut Ginny, salut Luna, dirent Hermione et Rachel, comment ça va?  
-Salut les filles, dit Luna, je vais très bien merci.  
-Et le Chicaneur, il marche? Demanda Harry.  
-Oh, oui Harry. Papa a du réimprimer le numéro de ton interview, il se vendait comme des petits pains.  
-Ca doit être la Gazette qui doit râler.  
-Oh, oui. D'après Colin, la Gazette veut récupérer l'interview, déclara Edward.  
-Ils devront la payer très chère, dit Harry.  
-Pourquoi, demanda Hermione.  
-Papa dit qu'ils devront la payer car ce ne sera pas une exclusivité, répondit Luna.  
-Je vois, dit Ron.  
Ils parlaient de l'interview que Harry avait faite l'année précédente pour le Chicaneur lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard.  
-Tout ça est bien beau mais il faudrait qu'on monte dans le train sinon on sera obliger de prendre le Magicobus, dit Harry.  
-T'as raison. De plus, je ne peux plus supporter un voyage dans ce machin, s'exclama Rachel.  
Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le wagon des préfets tandis que les autres montèrent dans le premier wagon qu'ils trouvèrent et cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Tout en allant vers leur wagon, Harry et Hermione causèrent sur leur BUSE.  
-J'ai eu neuf Optimal et un Effort exceptionnel en Défense contre les forces du mal. Et toi? Demanda Hermione.  
-Optimal en Défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose et en sortilège, Effort exceptionnel en botanique, soins aux créatures magiques, astronomie et Acceptable en divination et histoire de la magie.  
-Je savais que tu allais avoir la meilleure note en DCFM. Et en potion, c'est quoi car tu ne l'as pas dit.  
-Je n'en revient toujours pas, surtout après ce que Rogue m'a fait subir pendant cinq ans.  
-Harry.  
-Optimal. Et je ne déconne pas Hermione.  
-Harry, tout à l'heure tu parlais de Tonks, est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle.  
-Oui, elle est passée à la maison. Tu savais qu'elle est amoureuse de Lupin.  
-Non, depuis quand ?  
-Je crois depuis l'année dernière. Mais Lupin ne fait que lui dire qu'il est trop vieux et trop dangereux.  
-Je veux bien le croire c'est un loup-garou. Harry, dis-moi j'espère que tu n'as pas oublier que Fred, George, Angelina et Alicia sont partis. Maintenant il ne reste qu'un poursuiveur, un gardien et un attrapeur.  
-Hermione, tu me fais bien de me le rappeler car ça m'avait sorti de la tête. Il faudrait quand même que je pense à faire les essais puisqu'il ne reste plus que Katie, Ron et moi. Mais, au fait, pourquoi tu m'en parles ?  
-Car tu es le capitaine de Gryffondor.  
-Hermione, je pense que c'est pour une autre raison.  
-Tu as raison, c'est pour autre chose que j'en parle. Harry j'aimerais entrer dans l'équipe.  
-Hermy, à quel poste? Mais est-ce que tu as un balai au moins ?  
-Oui, j'ai un balai, même un très bon. J'aimerais être au poste de poursuiveur. Et avant que tu me questionnes, je me suis entraînée à le manier.  
Au même moment, ils arrivèrent devant le compartiment où se tenait la réunion des préfets. Celle-ci dura plus d'une heure. A la fin de la réunion, ils se dirigèrent vers le compartiment où se trouver leur amis. Sur le chemin , ils rencontrèrent Drago Malefoy qu'ils n'avaient pas vu à la réunion.  
-Tiens Malefoy. Malefoy pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à la réunion ? demanda Harry.  
-Cela ne te regarde pas Potter.  
-Justement si. Puisque j'ai un rang équivalent à préfet-en-chef.  
-Non, tu es seulement préfet pas préfet-en-chef.  
-Eh, non. Je te signale que je suis aussi capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
-Non, ça te fais passer pour le chouchou de Dumbledore.  
-Je te signale que c'est le préfet-en-chef lui-même qui me l'a dit. De plus, il voudrait savoir ce que vous faisiez, toi et Parkinson, alors que tous les autres préfets étaient là.  
-Cela ne te regarde pas, Potter.  
-Je te rappelle, Malefoy, que cela concerne tous les préfets et que nous sommes examinés jusqu'à la fin de l'année par les professeurs et les préfets-en-chef pour savoir qui seront les prochains dans un an.  
-Granger, tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe…  
-Malefoy, méfie-toi car je pourrai te coller ou enlever des points à Serpentard si tu continues à insulter les autres préfets.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de coller ou d'enlever des points à un autre préfet, déclara Drago.  
-Il a le droit puisqu'il à un rang équivalent à préfet-en-chef, répliqua Hermione.  
-Je te signale que tu t'es permis de le faire l'année dernière. Tous les préfets des autres maisons en se sont plains.  
-Je crois que l'année commence mal pour les Serpentard, dit Hermione en s'éloignant de Malefoy avec Harry.  
-Je le crois aussi et je vais rendre la vie infernale à Malefoy et ses copains.  
Ils trouvèrent assez vite leur compartiment et s'installèrent. Dans le compartilent, il y avait Luna, Ginny, Ron, Rachel, Edward et Neville.  
-Salut Harry, salut Hermione, dit Neville.  
-Salut Neville, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
-Oui, et vous ?  
-Impeccable, dit Harry.  
-Excellentes, dit Hermione.  
-Qu'est qui c'est dit à la réunion des préfets? Demanda Ron.  
-Rien de spécial, sauf qu'il faut faire des rondes toutes les heures. Et ni Malefoy ni Parkinson se sont présentés à la réunion. Et il se promenait dans les couloirs quand on l'a croisé, explica Harry.  
-Comment ça se fait ? Ils sont préfets, non ? demanda Rachel.  
-Oui, on lui a demandé et il nous a envoyés promenés en disant que Harry n'est pas préfet-en-chef, répondit Hermione. On devra faire un rapport sui lui et Parkinson, Harry.  
-Mais Harry n'est pas préfet-en-chef, il est en 6ème année, dit Luna.  
-Tu as raison Luna mais j'ai un poste équivalent puisque je le préfet et le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
-J'aurai cru que se serai Katie la capitaine puisqu'Angelina est partie, dit Neville.  
-Moi aussi, mais je pense qu'il aurait fallu un nouveau l'année prochaine. De plus, on est entré dans l'équipe la même année.  
-Tu seras mon nouveau capitaine. Si tu me gardes, bien sûr! S'exclama Ron lorsqu'il comprit de quoi parler ses amis.  
-Enfin tu as compris! Mais je compte faire des essais car il ne reste plus que Katie, toi et moi de l'ancienne équipe. Il me faudra deux poursuiveurs et les deux batteurs.  
Tout à coup, le train s'arrêta et les compartiments s'éteignirent. Edward crut qu'ils étaient arrivés au château mais son frère l'en dissuada car même s'ils étaient arrivés les lumières ne seraient pas éteintes d'un coup. Harry et Hermione allèrent voir dans le couloir ce qui se passait mais ils revinrent vite sans aucune nouvelle. Ils virent passer un adulte qui n'étaient pas le contrôleur ni le machiniste ni la femme au chariot de bonbon.  
-Qui est ce ? demanda Ginny, je ne l'est jamais vu.  
-Aucune idée mais je pense que c'est sûrement le nouveau prof de DCFM, répondit Edward.  
-J'ai l'impression que c'est une femme qui a l'air d'une bombe,remarqua Ron.  
-Ronald espèce d'obsédé sexuel, s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry, Hermione et Rachel.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, maman, s'étonna Ron.  
-Rien, justement, dit Edward pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
Sur ce le train redémarra, ce qui fit tomber Ron et Edward. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre à plat ventre. Là, la nouvelle professeur de DCFM apparu à la porte du compartiment et vit Ron et Edward emmêlaient, elle les aida à se releversous les rires du compartiment. Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, sauf que Ron et Edward boudaient dans leur coin ce qui étaient dû à l'humilation qu'ils avaient subi lors de l'arrivée de la prof de DCFM.  
Lors de l'arrivée à Poudlard, les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour trouver la prof mais ils ne la virent point. Harry, Rachel, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Edward et Ron se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor et Luna vers celle des Serdaigle. McGonnagal vint peu de temps après avec les 1ère années et la Répartition commença. Lorsque le dernier élève fut en envoyé à Poufsouffle, le professeur Dumbledore parla :  
-Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard et avant de passer à table je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Miss Karen McGee-Griffiths, elle vous enseignera cette matière avec une grande expérience.  
-J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas comme Ombrage sinon j'arrête immédiatement les Défenses contre les forces du mal, s'exclama Lavande.  
-Non, miss Brown, le professeur McGee-Griffiths ne vient pas du ministère de la magie. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit.  
Lorsque toutes les assiettes furent vidées, Hermione et Harry partirent menés les 1ères années jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor mais Ron les interpella pour leur demander le mot de passe.  
-Le mot de passe est Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Dit-le à Edward, Rachel, Ginny, Amélia et Neville, dit Harry.  
-Ok à toute à l'heure, répondit Ron.  
Harry et Hermione revinrent une demi-heure plus tard et se couchèrent et s'endormirent immédiatement tout en pensant l'un à l'autre. Alors que Ron ne pensait qu'au professeur McGee-Griffiths qu'il trouvait très belle.

**AyaUchiwa: Dernier petit truc comme la fic est en cour d'écriture je ne mettrai le prochain chapitre que dans un 'tit moment, il est déjà écrit et en pret mais je suis une sadique et puis trop de plaisir tue le plaisir. J'en profite un peu temps que c'est moi qui poste la fic et c'est toujours pareil je sais pas trop à quoi m'en tenir quand à la suite je la connais pas... Enfin bref... **

**Comme la fic est publié sur un autre site (je dirai pas où sinon je pourrai pas joué les sadiques avec le 2nd chapitre) voici un petit mote que les auteurs avaient mis: **

_**Désolées pour ce retard on avait une panne d'inspiration et il fallait trouver un nom pour le nouveau prof de DCFM. On essayera d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois. Désolée encore pour le retard mais laissez-nous pleins de review.**_

**Là je pense pas qui ai matière à parler de retard... je vous ai mis le prologue et le premier chapitre à 15min d' interval grand maximum.**

** Une des deux auteurs est en L donc c'est normal si il y a (beaucoup) moins de fautes que quand c'est moi qui écrit...**


	3. Premiers cours de DCFM

Chapitre 2: Premiers cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Le lendemain, lorsque les emplois du temps furent distribués, Ron s'exclama avec joie:

- _Génial, on est libre juste avant manger et juste après._

- _Certes mais as-tu vu le premier cours qu'on a?_

- _Non._

- _De toute façon cela nous permettra de nous avancer._

- _Me dis pas que tu ne pertes pas attention au premier cours que tu as Ron._

- _Ed, je pense que Ronald est aveugle, c'est tout._

- _Je ne suis pas aveugle_.

- _Alors, tu aurais remarqué qu'on a DCFM maintenant._

- _C'est vrai, mais c'est extra._

- _Il est vraiment aveugle, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour attraper le souaffle lors des matchs._

- _C'est sûrement des coups de chances._

- _Peut-être._

- _Edward, Rachel Ginny, je ne suis pas aveugle. Un point c'est tout._

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs premiers cours: les 5èmeannées en métamorphose et les 6èmeannées en DCFM. Arrivés devant la salle, ils attendirent que le professeur Mc Gee-Griffiths arrive et qu'elle leur demande de rentrer dans la pièce. Une fois tout le monde installait, elle commença son cours avec un fort accent texan:

- _Bonjour, je suis le professeur Mc Gee-Griffiths. Je vais vous préparer pour vos ASPIC de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que vous passerez l'année prochaine._

- _Professeur Mc Gee-Griffiths, qu'est qu'il y aura au programme cette année? demanda Hermione._

- _Je vais essayer de vous faire rattraper le retard que vous avez pris l'année dernière, miss Granger. Et je vous prierai à l'avenir de m'appeler professeur Mc Gee quand vous voudrez dire mon nom de famille, merci beaucoup. Bon, nous allons commencer par des exercices de pratique avec le charme du bouclier. Aller sortez vos baguettes._

Tous sortirent leurs baguettes, et le cours commença avec enthousiasme et lorsque le cours fut fini, tous les élèves étaient très heureux. Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur tour, où ils allèrent passer leur heure de libre. Dès que Rachel, Harry, Hermione et Ron furent installés dans leurs fauteuils préférés, ce-dernier partit sur une longue description du professeur Mc Gee. Pour lui, elle était parfaite, jolie mais des questions restaient en suspens:

- _Savez-vous d'où le professeur Mc Gee tient-elle son si fabuleux et merveilleux accent?_

- _On n'en sait rien Ron._ Dit Rachel

- _Il n'est sûrement pas d'Angleterre, ni d'Ecosse, ni du Pays de Galles ni d'Irlande_, déclara Ron qui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot qu'avait prononcé Rachel. _Je pense qu'elle doit avoir entre vingt et trente ans. Faut que je demande à Bill s'il n'y avait pas une certaine Karen Mc Gee-Griffiths lorsqu'il était à Poudlard_, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour aller à la volière.

- _Non mais je te jure, _dit Harry dès que son meilleur ami fut sorti. _Il ne pense sûrement qu'à essayer de sortir avec elle. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi les filles?_

- _Malheureusement si, Harry. Et ça m'étonnerai que Bill réponde positivement car elle vient certainement de l'école de magie des Etats-Unis vu son accent qui me paraît être l'accent du Texas. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre, _déclara Hermione.

- _Au lieu de courir pour savoir d'où vient le professeur Mc Gee, Ron devrait commencer à s'avancer même si nous n'avons pas de boulot à faire, _dit Harry en sortant son manuel de potions sous le regard soupçonneux de sa sœur._ Rogue risque sûrement de me poser des questions sur des points du programme ou sur des potions déjà vues,_ s'expliqua Harry en se plongeant dans son livre.

- _Tu crois qu'il t'acceptera. Il te voue une haine très perceptible que ce soit toi Rachel, Edward ou Amélia. Il va croire que tu as soudoyé l'examinateur ou que tu as demandé à Dumbledore de changer un Désolant contre un Optimal. Il pensera aussi que tu as triché sur moi._

- _Tu étais quatre rangs derrière moi comment aurais-je pu te copier? Rachel était deux rangs devant moi et j'avais cinq tables qui me séparaient de Ron._

- _De toute façon, il devra te prendre car tu as choisi de garder les potions même si il pense que tu as triché lors des BUSEs. Sinon, je pense que Dumbledore lui tombera dessus en lui rappelant que c'est lui qui ne voulait que des élèves de sixième année ayant un optimal à leur BUSE dans son cours._

- _Qui ça?_ demanda Ron qui revenait car il avait oublié que son hibou était dans le dortoir.

- _Rogue._

- _Tu as gardé les potions mais Rogue ne prend que les élèves qui ont eu Optimal à leur BUSE de potions. Et tu as sûrement eu Effort Exceptionnel ou Acceptable._

- _J'ai eu la même note qu'Hermione, c'est-à-dire optimal. Cela m'a même surpris parce que, d'habitude, Rachel est toujours meilleure que moi en potions et elle a eu Effort exceptionnel._

- _C'est vrai Ron. De plus je vais les continuer. J'ai demandé à Mc Gonnagal s'il était possible de passer certaines épreuves en tant que candidat libre, _dit Rachel en répondant au regard interrogateur de Ron. _Elle m'a dit que c'était possible à condition d'avoir les cours et d'être accepter aux BUSEs. J'ai eu E aux BUSEs de potions et comme Rogue ne m'acceptera jamais je vais suivre des cours par correspondance et Harry et Hermione me prêteront les leurs._

- _Vous êtes vraiment dingue, j'ai eu Acceptable mais j'attendais de passer les BUSEs pour arrêter les potions. Bon je vais finir cette lettre surtout si je veux une réponse dans la semaine, _se décida Ron.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où les attendaient Ginny et Edward. Celui-ci pestait contre Rogue avec des jurons plus gros les uns que les autres.

- _J'espère que tu n'as pas Rogue cet après-midi, Harry, car il risque de te coller, il est vraiment énervé, _dit Edward quand son frère fut assis à côté de lui.

- _Surtout qu'il ne sera pas très fier de me voir. Je pense qu'il croit que je n'ai pas eu mes BUSEs de potion. Il sera vraiment surpris de me voir présent à son cours. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Edward? _Questionna Harry.

- _Rien. Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas parlé, j'ai rendu mon devoir, je n'ai pas cramé ni fondu mon chaudron. Je suis sûr qu'il ne supporte pas de nous voir, _déclara Edward en regardant la table des professeurs. _Est-ce que vous l'avez cet après-midi? _demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione, Harry et Rachel.

- _Non, on l'a demain matin en première heure, _répondit Hermione.

- _Est-ce que vous savez si Mc Gonnagal a cours maintenant. Parce que je dois la voir pour qu'elle m'inscrive sur les listes de cours par correspondance, _demanda Rachel.

- _Je ne sais pas, _répondit Ginny. _Pourquoi? Tu comptes faire des cours par correspondance?_

- _Oui, les potions et peut-être les runes._

- _Mais tu ne les as pas eu ces BUSEs? _demanda Edward.

- _Si mais j'ai eu E en potion et Rogue ne prend que les élèves qui ont eu Optimal. Et je ne sais pas si mon prof de runes prend les élèves qui ont eu Acceptable à leur BUSE, _répondit Rachel.

- _Je crois que je vais essayer de me remonter en potion surtout que je n'ai que des P ou des D, _déclara Edward.

- _Eddie, tu as eu exactement les mêmes notes que moi en quatrième année et tu as vu les notes que Rogue me mettait l'année dernière. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai été recalé aux BUSEs de potions. De plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je m'attendais à avoir au maximum un E ou un A pas un O._

- _Je suis au courant, Harry. Mais je pense qu'on devrait manger avant que Ron ne finisse tous les plats, _déclara Edward en regardant Ron se resservir du poulet.

- _Goi? Gu'est-ce gue j'ai fait? _S'étonna Ron qui parlait la bouche pleine.

- _Tu es impossible, Ronald, et écœurant de surcroît, _répliqua Hermione.

Dégoûtée, Hermione quitta la table pour aller à la bibliothèque.

- _J'ai dit quoi? demanda Ron._

- _Rien, _dirent Edward et Harry au moment où ils quittaient la table avec Rachel pour suivre la trace d'Hermione.

Le restant de la semaine se passa sans encombre sauf que Ron et Hermione ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis le premier jour. Lors du cours de potion, Rogue fut surpris de voir Harry dans son cours et lui posa des questions sur le programme auxquelles Harry répondit avec une immense précision car il connaissait son manuel par cœur. Le professeur Rogue fut obligé d'admettre qu'Harry avait le talent de sa mère et qu'il n'avait pas triché lors de ses BUSEs. Rogue fut aussi contraint de reconnaître qu'il l'avait mal noté et tout cela à cause de son ascendance. Il se promit intérieurement de surveillé de près Amélia, pour qui il ne doutait pas de son talent, et Edward. Ce comportement surpris fortement ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de la part de son professeur de potion surtout après avoir faillit être collé dès le premier jour. Edward était à peu près certain que Rogue avait changé d'attitude en voyant Harry dans son cours. Les 6èmes années eurent un second cours de DCFM. Celui-ci se passa exactement comme le premier sauf que le professeur Mc Gee leur demanda de s'exercer en groupes mais en utilisant des sortilèges informulés.

- _Qui peut me donner la définition d'un sortilège informulé? Miss Granger, je vous écoute._

- _Il permet d'avoir une fraction de seconde d'avance sur votre adversaire car celui-ci ne sait pas quel genre de magie vous allez utiliser_, répondit Hermione.

- _C'est tout à fait correct, miss Granger et j'accorde quinze points pour Gryffondor. Donc vous allez faire les mêmes exercices que la dernière fois mais en utilisant des sortilèges informulés. Et je ne veux que des sorts simples tels que le charme du Bouclier, le maléfice du Saucisson, et des sortilèges comme celui qui provoque des fous rires par exemple, ou comme ceux que vous avez appris en cours avec le professeur Flitwick, _insista le professeur Mc Gee.

Le cours se déroula dans une bonne ambiance même si le professeur Mc Gee dut aider quelques fois des élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à enlever les effets de certains sortilèges. A la fin du cours, le professeur Mc Gee leur pria de l'écouter attentivement.

- _Bon, je vais vous donner un long devoir travail qui durera jusqu'en, au minimum, avril ou les vacances de Pâques. Je dis cela car certains thèmes que je vais donner seront plus longs que d'autres. Vous allez travailler en groupe de plusieurs élèves sur ces thèmes._

La classe commença à s'agiter car tout le monde voulait se mettre entre amis et dans la même maison. Certains étaient en train de choisir un sujet qu'ils leur plaisaient. Voyant tout ce brouhaha, le professeur Mc Gee haussa le ton et demanda le silence. Quand la classe fut calme, le professeur continua:

- _Merci. J'ai déjà fait les groupes et les sujets sont répartis en fonction d'eux. Chaque groupe comportera trois à quatre élèves de 6__ème__ années et un ou deux de 5__ème__ année. Ces élèves peuvent être de la même maison ou pas. Le premier groupe sera formé de Ronald, Dean, Terry ainsi que de Luna Lovegood et Susan. Vous traiterez le sujet de la neutralisation des mauvais sorts._

- _Génial, je suis avec Luna, ça va être génial, _grommela Ron.

- _Le deuxième groupe sera composé de Rachel, Harry et Edward Potter ainsi que d'Hermione, Lisa et Blaise, _continua le professeur Mc Gee qui n'avait pas entendu les grommellements que Ron continuait à faire. Vous travaillerez sur les écoles de magies qui sont ou non des écoles de magies noires.

- _Professeur Mc Gee, Est-ce que cela prend en compte Poudlard et son histoire? Demanda Hermione._

- _Oui, miss Granger, _répondit-elle. _Il vous faudra travailler sur l'histoire réelle et légendaire de Poudlard. Mais aussi sur les liens qui existent entre certaines écoles. Cela répond-il à votre question, Hermione?_

- _Oui professeur, _dit la préfète.

Le professeur Mc Gee continua à énoncer les groupes et les sujets sur lesquels ils travailleraient. Mais à la fin du cours, Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi le professeur l'avait mis avec Edward, Rachel et Hermione au lieu de les séparer comme elle l'avait fait avec Ron. Il était sur que quelque chose d'important et qui n'avait pas de relation avec les faux espoirs de Ron. Il ne se doutait pas que cela l'amènerait à revoir son passé…


	4. Potions Quidditch petite mise en place

Chapitre 3: Potions, Quidditch et petite mise en place

Les jours qui suivirent furent consacrés, pour Harry, à trouver le jour de la sélection des poursuiveurs et des batteurs alors qu'Hermione essayait de chercher l'endroit idéal pour travailler l'exposé de DCFM. Cet endroit éviterait à Blaise Zabbini d'être la cible des plaisanteries des autres Serpentards. Ron, quant à lui, draguait de plus en plus le professeur Mc Gee malgré la réponse négative qu'il avait reçu de Bill qui, de plus, l'incitait à prendre du recul vis-à-vis de cela; et au détriment de ses devoirs qu'il oubliait de faire ce qui énervait au plus haut points Harry, Rachel et Hermione qui ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'il allait être coller par Mc Gonnagal si il continuait sur cette voie. Le mercredi suivant, Ron fut, comme ses amis le prédisaient, collé par Mc Gonnagal car il avait encore oublié de faire la pratique et de répondre aux questions qui traitaient sur le sujet, alors que Harry et Hermione avaient trouvé le lieu où ils travailleraient avec Blaise, Lisa, Rachel et Edward sur l'exposé de DCFM et l'heure de la sélection et du premier entraînement de la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor. Ceux-ci auraient lieu le samedi. Lors du dernier cours de Potion, Rogue fut étonné de voir que le devoir qu'avait rendu Harry, était deux fois plus épais que à l'accoutumée.

-_Je fus sacrément surpris de découvrir que Mr Potter m'avait rendu un devoir deux fois plus long que d'habitude, _dit le professeur Rogue à toute la classe. _C'est donc pour cela que je lui ai attribué la deuxième meilleure note de la classe, la première note étant, bien sûr, pour Miss Granger, et de plus vu cette envie de travailler je lui est donné un E._

-_Je n'y crois pas, _chuchota Harry à Hermione. _Cela m'étonnerai que j'ai eu un E ça doit être Rachel qui l' eu, moi je pense plutôt à un A._

-_Je ne sais pas Harry, _répondit Hermione sur le même ton. _Mais je te conseillerai plutôt de jeter un coup d'œil à la tête de Malefoy._

-_Il fait une sale tête car je ne pense pas qu'il est l'habitude de se faire battre en potion par moi ou toi, une fille de Moldu, _dit Harry en regardant Malefoy.

-_Ouais mais je suis d'accord avec toi._

-_Voici vos copies Mr Potter, Miss Granger, _murmura Rogue. _Mr Potter, vous demanderez à votre jumelle pourquoi elle n'est pas à votre place et qu'elle écrive un devoir moins long la prochaine fois, _continua-t-il. _Sur ce, mes félicitations, Potter._

-_Rachel n'a eu que E à ses BUSEs et nous avons pas échanger nos résultats monsieur, _déclara Harry sur le même ton que Rogue. _De plus, elle a demandé au professeur Mc Gonnagal de les prendre en cours par correspondance vu qu'elle ne peut plus être en cours. Mais avec Hermione, on lui passe les cours et les devoirs, professeur._

-_Je vois, _répondit Rogue. _J'espère seulement qu'elle continuera à vous donner ses devoirs pour me les rendre. Et qu'elle ne fera pas exploser la toue de Gryffondor, ce qui serait extrêmement fâcheux. Et si vous ne mettez pas au travail toute de suite, je serais obligé de vous retirer des points, _dit le professeur en hurlant presque.

La fin du cours se déroula normalement et Rogue donna un devoir dont il était sûr que personne n'aurait la moyenne pas même Malefoy sauf excepté ces trois Gryffondors exaspérants que sont les jumeaux Potter et mademoiselle-je-sais-tout c'est-à-dire miss Granger. Après le cours de potion, Harry et Hermione partirent pour une salle de classe qui servirait à mettre le travail de DCFM en forme. Là, ils furent rejoins, quelques temps après, par Rachel, Edward, Lisa et Blaise qui avaient été prévenus par hibou du lieu et de l'heure du rendez-vous. Quand tous furent présents, Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main:

-_On va commencer par chercher le nom de toutes les écoles de magie dans le monde entier, comme ça on pourra les distinguer. Blaise. Euh, je peux t'appeler Blaise, _demanda Hermione.

-_Oui, _répondit Blaise.

-_Donc, je disais que Blaise, tu rechercheras toutes les écoles d'Afrique, Lisa, tu t'occuperas des écoles d'Asie, Edward, tu feras l'Amérique du Nord, l'Amérique latine et du Sud sera pour Rachel, Harry, tu t'occuperas de l'Océanie et moi je ferais l'Europe._

-_Pourquoi tu ferais le facile, Hermione, _s'exclama Edward.

-_Je te signale que c'est là où je pense qu'il y a le plus d'écoles, Edward. L'Amérique du Nord est composée du Canada, des Etats-Unis et je crois de Mexique, et c'est tout. Donc c'est toi qui as le plus facile, _répondit Hermione.

-_Ok, je prends l'Amérique du Nord, _abdiqua Edward.

-_Il faudrait qu'on choisisse un jour pour se retrouver et mettre en commun ce qu'on a appris, _dit Lisa.

-_Lisa a raison mais il faudrait se retrouver au minimum deux fois par semaine comme ça on avancera plus vite, _ajouta Blaise.

-_Oui mais faut pas qu'on prenne les jours d'entraînement des équipes de Quiddich, ni ceux des tours de gardes des préfets, _signala Harry.

-_On a qu'à prendre les jours d'entraînement des Serdaigle comme aucun d'entre nous n'est dans cette maison, _déclara Hermione.

-_De plus, ces jours correspondent aux jours de garde des préfets de Serpentard et comme je ne suis pas le préfet de Serpentard, on pourra le faire ces jours-là, _fit remarquer Blaise.

-_Moi cela me convient et vous?_ demanda Lisa aux Gryffondor.

-_Ouais moi ça me convient, _dit Edward.

-_Pour moi aussi,_ déclara Rachel.

-_Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur les jours de rendez-vous, _conclut Hermione en regardant Harry qui hocha la tête.

A la fin de la réunion, ils se séparèrent et allèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives sauf Harry et Hermione qui devaient parcourir les couloirs puisque c'était leur jour de garde.

Le lendemain, puisque le samedi suivant l'équipe de Serdaigle avait besoin du terrain étant donné que leur capitaine était malade, après les cours, Harry qui avait réservé le terrain de Quiddich pour pouvoir reformer l'équipe de Gryffondor, arriva sur le terrain avec Ron alors qu'Hermione avait prétexté un devoir de Runes pour aller chercher son balai. Sur le terrain, il y avait déjà du monde ainsi que les anciens joueurs de l'année précédente: Katie, Ginny qui préférait être au poste de poursuiveur au lieu d'attrapeur, Ron qui commençait à stresser et les deux anciens batteurs qui avaient remplacé les jumeaux Weasley, mais dont Harry ne souvenait pas de leur nom. Lorsque Hermione arriva avec Rachel, Ron crut d'abord qu'elles ne venaient qu'assister aux sélection mais il fut très surpris quand les filles se séparèrent et qu'Hermione vint vers eux avec un balai en main.

-_Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce balai? Frapper Harry? _Demanda Ron.

-_Hey, Hermione ne me ferais jamais ça, _s'exclama le capitaine de Gryffondor.

-_Non, Ronald, je ne vais pas frapper Harry. Je vais seulement passer les essais._

-_Tu ne sais pas voler sur un balai,_ _Hermione, _dit Ron. _Et tu veux jouer au Quiddich sans connaître les règles?_

-_Je connais les règles du Quiddich, Ronald, et je sais voler sur un balai, _rétorqua la préfète.

Derrière le dos de Ron, Ginny et Edward hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation. Edward était plus que sûr qu'Hermione savait voler car il l'avait vu sur un balai de la famille lorsqu'elle était venue durant l'été et qu'ils faisaient un match de deux contre deux. De plus, elle volait et jouait au Quiddich super bien.

-_Mais sache que pour pouvoir jouer au Quiddich il faut avoir son propre balai et tu n'as pas de balai Hermione, _répliqua Ron en regardant le balai qu'Hermione avait dans les mains.

-_Ce balai m'appartient Ronald. Mes parents me l'ont offert pour mon anniversaire._

-_Il t'appartient peut-être mais je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être dans l'équipe si il est aussi lent qu'une Etoile Filante._

-_Je ne prends pas une personne parce qu'elle a un mauvais balai, _dit Harry.

-_Tais-toi Harry._

-_Sache, Ronald, que c'est un très bon balai._

-_Ouais sûrement un balai du style Etoile Filante._

Hermione tourna le manche de son balai et Ron put voir la marque du balai. C'était un Eclair de Feu et exactement le même modèle que le balai d'Harry. Ron resta bouche-bée.

-_Ron, si tu continues comme cela tu pourras quitter le terrain car je ne te prendrais pas même si tu es le seul gardien disponible. De plus, je te met une retenue, _dit Harry en haussant le ton.

-_Tu ne peux pas me coller, Harry, je suis ton meilleur ami…_

-_Tu es peut-être mon meilleur ami, Ron, mais je suis le préfet et le capitaine de Gryffondor, _le coupa Harry. _Et le professeur Mc Gonnagal en sera informée. Sur ce nous allons commencer les essais._

Le préfet ordonna en premier lieu de faire un tour du terrain par groupe de dix. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il remarqua que deux des groupes étaient faits de premières années de diverses maisons. Il les renvoya immédiatement en les menaçant de les mettre en retenue. Quand il fut bien sûr que toutes les personnes qui restaient, étaient bien à Gryffondor et étaient au minimum en seconde année, il décida d'attaquer les sélections avec les poursuiveurs puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin d'attrapeur remplaçant. Harry notait les résultats des candidats au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient. Plusieurs personnes lui demandèrent les résultats mais il déclara qu'il ne les donnerai qu'à la fin des essais. Après les poursuiveurs ce fut au tour des gardiens pour qui il demanda à son ancienne coéquipière de l'aider à sélectionner les gardiens; puis il fit passer les batteurs qui étaient les derniers. Lorsque le dernier fut passer, Harry prit la parole et annonça la composition de l'équipe:

-_Je vais annoncer d'abord les personnes qui seront les titulaires puis les remplaçants. Le gardien titulaire sera Ron Weasley avec pour remplaçante Demelza Robins. Les deux batteurs sont Edward Potter et Lucy Anton et leur remplaçants Andrew Spirke et Emily Young. Les poursuiveur sont Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell et Hermione Granger et j'ai choisi pour les remplacées Dean Thomas, Jimmy Peakes et Amélia Potter. Pour mon remplaçant sera pour l'instant Ginny mais je verrais en temps voulu._

Cette décision en mécompta plusieurs personnes qui pensaient que le capitaine avait choisi ceux qui faisait parti de l'équipe car il les appréciait bien. Ron qui avait réintégré l'équipe, fut très surpris qu'Hermione était elle aussi dans l'équipe mais il ne dit rien de peur de prendre encore une heure de retenue.

-_Pour les entraînements vous serez prévenus sur le tableau de la maison, _déclara Harry aux autres membres de l'équipe quand ceux qui n'étaient pas pris furent partis. _Et je voudrais avoir aussi les remplaçants aux entraînements comme cela tout le monde sera prêt à jouer surtout si il y a des indisposés de dernières minutes._

_-Harry, est-ce que tu te rends compte que si on fait des matchs durant les entraînements il manquera soit un attrapeur soit un poursuiveur puisque ma sœur est l'une des poursuiveuses et ta remplaçante, _dit Ron d'une petite voix de peur de se faire engueuler.

_-Si on fait des matchs durant les entraînements se sera du six contre six, Ron._

Après cela, l'équipe de Gryffondor partit rejoindre leur tour ou la bibliothèque pour finir leur soirée.


End file.
